Obstructing
by justcallmelucifer
Summary: Finally, I break the silence. "Vincent, I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry." FVIIverse. Oneshot. Yuffentine.


So I was playing Dirge of Cerberus and then all of a sudden BAM! PLOT! And I was being angsty that day (for reasons unknown) and now I feel like writing an angst fic even though this isn't really angst.

Please take note that it was 11:15 at night (I am not used to staying up late, bedtime is usually midnight.) and usually by now I'd be brushing my teeth. But thanks to DoC, I have stayed up two nights in a row until 1. This is still lame. Who cares?

I know no one writes for these two anymore BUT DO I CARE. I don't. They're my OTP so screw everyone.

I've made about 10 spelling errors in that AN alone, so please beware, I may not catch some in this following oneshot. Enjoy. You kind of need to play DoC to get this.

…

…

…

Cloud had told us to stay close to the small town of Gongaga, the team's current place of residence. If I had known any better, and if I wasn't distracted by the bugs swarming by my ears, I would have taken in his simple directions and followed them. But I didn't know any better, I only knew worse, and the consequence of my negligence was this.

There was no doubt in my mind that Vincent had heard him, for Vincent hears everything. And by everything, I mean he heard me talking to him late at night about how I thought the 'OK' look like a person when looked at sideways.

Despite him not saying a word, I totally remember him turning his head to the side to imagine it.

So it was a complete surprise to me (it actually wasn't, for nothing is a surprise to Yuffie Kisaragi, for I am in all meanings of the word, _a ninja._) when we ended up deep within the forests surrounding the small, deserted town.

After I had stopped looking at my reflection through the shiny spikes of my beloved Conformer, I had looked up at my partner quizzically.

"This doesn't look like we're close to Gongaga," I said to him, taking in my surroundings. Tall trees, thick grass, and monster noises all around. I shifted my bag behind me and scratched my nose.

He looked at me. "I thought you said you knew the way."

"What." I blurted out, my memory completely failing me, or I was in denial. I had no freaking clue what the geography of Gongaga was! I didn't even know much about the far outskirts of Wutai! Why did Vincent think I could have known the way?

"Wait, are you sayin'-" He cut me off.

"You said you knew the way," his voice was rough and his eyes were deadpanned, like always. There was no emotion on his face, even though we were now practically lost in a forest, far away from any of our allies.

"When did I say that?"

Maybe I had said it, my confidence and pride swelling inside of my body and made me think that I had to take the leadership role even though Vincent is so much more of a leader than I will ever be.

"After we left the inn. You said you knew where the Kimara Bugs lived."

"I did? I don't remember that! Are you sure you're not going senile, Vinnie? I mean you are like sixty," She rambled, her arms waving up in the air. Vincent sneered at the comment, turning back around with a dramatic flip of his cape.

"So, we're lost?" I said again, knowing that we were and it was my entire fault. But we had survived a lot already, and I knew this wasn't going to kill us. It was just going to set us back a bit, nothing that I can't handle. My eyes shot to Vincent, wondering, _always wondering_, what he was thinking, because no one could ever tell, and I've tried so many times to figure out. I slid Conformer back into its rightful position on my back and started walking off toward what I assumed was north.

"Where are you going, Yuffie?" I heard him say, but being the stubborn sixteen year old I was and still am, I didn't reply.

'_Gives him a taste of his own medicine,'_ I thought and continued on my way, but it didn't seem to upset him. His metallic boots made loud thumps on the dirt behind me and trailed after me while I slashed more and more bushes out of the way, desperately looking for a pathway back to the village.

"Hmph! These bushes are no match for me!" I had exclaimed, thrusting my way into the insect infested foliage.

"You too bugs! Bring it _ooooonnnn_," I said, crouching and punching the air with my fists. The bugs continued to swarm.

I fought my way deeper and deeper into the rabid forests and ended up finding a three star Fire material, to my excitement. Squealing, I turned around to tell Vincent.

"Vinnie, check this baby out! I know it's nothing special and we already have a mastered one, but yah know, this could come in handy if Cloud or the others have it, and it lets us _burn stuff,_" I stopped. "Vinnie?"

I couldn't find him. How long had I been slashing at bugs.

"Oh my gawd, don't you dare leave me out here alone! Come back out _right_ now!" I stomped my foot on the ground and for a moment I seriously thought that he was playing a game of hide and seek with me. And then I realized he's Vincent.

Worry started to kick in when I heard gunshots, knowing he was out there fighting alone. The blasts from Death Penalty came from all around and I had a hard time pin pointing him down, but when I finally found him, my Conformer was out and already spinning to whatever enemy there was.

"Vincent!" I yelled, throwing a Hi-Potion at him out of instinct. Stupid Cloud, making me the medic.

His eyes didn't stray from the fiend, which happened to be a dragon that looked a bit smaller than Neo Bahamut, his hands reloading his gun and popping another attack at the dragon. My Conformer sliced through its bright red skin but it still stood, slashing its tail straight into Vincent's face.

Normally, this wouldn't have deterred him. He has enough experience with monsters of this size and much longer. But my small act of what I thought was help is what distracted him. My Hi-Potion was flying through the air with as much speed I could give it and hit Vincent directly on the side of his face. Due to the momentum I had put into it, thinking he would actually _catch_ it, it took off guard and made him turn to see me. My eyes widened.

He was on the ground, still pointing his gun at the wicked creature, hoping the last shots would end him. I froze. My hand dug into the spikes of Conformer and my blood began to stain the metal. I didn't notice.

The dragon, practically unfazed by the bullets being pelted into its side, opened its mouth and spit out fiery red flames. The blazed covered whatever skin of Vincent's that was exposed, and burned at the clothes covering the rest. He shut his eyes and the rest was just crimson.

Filled with rage, I gripped my weapon and slung it at the dragon.

"Greased Lightening!" I screamed and when Conformer reached me again, I threw it straight back and promptly killed it, its head falling to the side and it collapsed across from Vincent.

I wasted no time in running to him, my hands behind me and digging through my bag to reach my mastered Restore, knowing exactly where I placed it for emergencies.

I dropped to my knees in front of him, seeing his scalded skin and now entirely black clothing. Wetness brimmed at my eyes and I grasped my Materia.

"Cure3. Cure3. Cure3," I repeated over and over again until my magic points to entirely gone, not bothering to see if he was cured or not, I just needed to make sure.

Panting heavily due to my loss of points, I looked him over. His clothes were still destroyed but his face seemed fine, only slightly pinkish. I sighed. His eyes opened and he looked at me, but without anger or resentment.

"Vinnie, oh my gawd, are you okay?" I asked him, my damp eyes becoming more and more damp by the second. I grabbed at his gloved hand and made sure he was still alive.

So here I am, holding my partners hand in hopes he won't hate me, on the verge of crying. Since when had I gotten so weak? It was without a doubt that I had always liked Vincent, in what way I wasn't sure, but he and I always seemed to be together. It was made clear to us that we weren't necessary to Cloud's gang, but he and I seemed to stay and help out. We were the two add ons and I guess we had bonded over that, even without words.

He groans. I shake my head and look at him. "Say something!" I yell.

"Yuffie," he murmurs and I let go of his hand and bring my own to cover my nose. My tears leak out.

"I'm such a fool. I should have noticed you weren't behind me. I could have helped, why didn't you say something!" I yell at him, squeezing my eyes shut.

He shifts on the ground and closes his eyes again, saying nothing. We both are just sitting, me silently crying, while he…well, I don't know what he's doing.

Finally, I break the silence.

"Vincent, I'm sorry. I'm so…sorry."

My sobs are becoming louder and are very obvious.

"Lucrecia."

Suddenly, his eyes snap open. His hand latches onto my wrist by my face and pulls my hand down sharply, making my running nose very visible. I go to wipe it but my grip stays firm.

His eyes are wide and he just looks at me with his red orbs. I resist the urge to look away from him, but I stay planted on his face.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper and he squeezes my wrist harder, the pressure threatening to break it. I yelp in pain. He abruptly loosens his grip but not completely. I shudder.

"Stop it," He says clearly and loudly. I sniffle and wipe my eyes with my other hand.

"S-stop what?" I ask quietly.

"Stop saying that. That you're sorry."

"But I am, you got hurt because of-"

"Yuffie," he says sternly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. Stop it."

His glare is icy and I nod, not knowing what else to do. He lets go of my wrist and pushes himself up.

"If anything, I should be thanking you," he looks at me and I stay in my crouched position. He stands up by himself, obviously uninjured now and turns away from me.

"You saved me, in more ways than one," he says, and then begins to walk forward, putting Death Penalty back into its holster. I shakily stand up and run up to him.

"You almost died because of me! And you're thanking me? What the hell are you-" He stops me by grabbing my hand. My face goes red and I studded.

"W-what did I do?" Suddenly I'm flustered, something I'm not used to.

His lips upturn into a small smile. "You just remind me of someone."

…

…

…

Like I said, go play DoC. I got it for 13 bucks at Gamestop. It's a good buy and has a pretty good amount of Yuffentine in it. (The sole reason I bought the game, even though I love a good 3ps.) There's this whole scene when he rescues her and he carries her all awesome-like and it's just amazing so go buy the game.

Also, Lucrecia is a whore. I don't like her. But I had to incorporate her into this.

pwease. Even though I'm writing this five years after DoC came out and the Yuffentine fandom is like dead.


End file.
